glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Darkness
In The Darkness is the fifth episode of season one of Glee: The New Touch, and premiered on September 21, 2013. Plot Nick finally goes on a date with Amy, meanwhile, Miriam´s hatred over glee club grows, while Samuel faces his inner demons and Brandon plots with Jared to bring glee club down. Episode Previously on The New Touch: “Lucas was so into Brandon, Shan was so into Grady and Kat was still so into Kyle. Let`s start with Lucas and Brandon: they kissed while drunk and Lucas believes the kiss was real, although Brandon strongly disagrees and it seems he has found his new love, the leader of their main competition at sectionals. Shan is really into Grady, even tough Grady kinda friend zoned her and confessed her his feelings towards Lisa Chang….. weird. And Kyle got real jealous of Kat when he saw her with Sean, with Kat thinking he still feels something and with him feeling numb, although he confessed they both have to move on separately. Meanwhile, Rose got depressed after coming out to Iris, almost trying to commit suicide, and Shan is slowly stepping out to become a star. Also, Samuel helped Kat with her self-harming and it seems he succeded, but he revealed he used to do it and still does, he also revealed his parents are both in prison waiting for death.” -Brandon and Jared were sharing a coffee at “The Beans”.- “I tell you, Jared. The freakshows have no chance at sectionals, you will smash them. I mean, us.” Brandon said with a smirk on his face. -Jared took a sip from his coffee, and sighed.- “Well, it will be boring.” -Brandon laughed.- “You`re so hot.” -Jared winked at him as he stood up.- “Wanna have a quickie on my car?” -The Freakshows were all on their class as Nick entered and wrote SECTIONALS on the board.- “Guys, sectionals are in three weeks, and we gotta get ready. Anyone has any ideas?” Nick asked, but his mind slowly deviated as he saw Amy walking through the hallways, and stared at her in slow motion. “''What is wrong with me? I seem such a perv…. Amy is so hot, but still, I`m such a perv. I don`t know why I haven`t asked her out yet. Isn`t it time already?”'' -Nick was now talking with Amy on the teachers longue.- “Hey, Amy.” Nick said as he stood with her on a table. “Oh, hey Nick.” Amy said, smiling. “''Do it…. Do it do it do it.”'' “Amy, would you go out with me?” -Amy got her view out from her I-pad and into Nick. She smiled as she spoke.- “Sure.” -Nick seemed relieved.- “There´s this place, you will like it.” “This place?” “You´ll see.” -Samuel was in his room, everything threw on the floor and listening to music when he heard a knock on the door and his parents entered.- “What is it?” “Sam, it`s your parents….” One of his foster parents said. -Samuel got pale.- “What about them?” “They`ve been asking about you. They wan`t to see you, it will be soon….” “When?” “Soon…” “WHEN?! If I`m asking you when my parents will be killed I gotta know!” Samuel stood up and cried. “Next week, Sam.” -Samuel stood again, confused.- “Next week?” -His foster parents nodded, and sat besides him.- “I know how difficult it is, Sam….” “Well, you don`t know how it is! Your parents aren`t sick bastards who went on a killing spree! You don`t receive letters from kids who lost their parents to mine! And the worst part is, you both don`t know how it feels! You don`t know how it feels…. Loving someone and then realizing they were mad! MAD! And they will be Killed! They are MAD, but they are your parents….. you loved them…. They loved you… that`s the worst part of all…..” Samuel hadn´t realize he was standing up again, his body was vibrating, twitching, and he was covered in sweat as his foster takers stared in disbelief. “Sam, Come here. We`ve done our best to take you, we wanted you to have a normal life. We love you, Sam.” “I don`t care if you fags love me or not! I DON`T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU! I DON`T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT FUCKING ANYTHING!” Samuel was spitting everywhere, and without staring at them left the room on a rush. He rushed down the stairs, and with hands on his pocket opened the door and left his house to the midnight chill. He walked down the silent road, numb, lost, trembling. “''My parents will be killed on a week…. My parents…. Those people. I remember it all, I remember all of them. How they used to be so happy on my birthdays, how they gave me so good gifts, gifts they had taken from people they killed…. I did loved them, I did, honestly. But I`m the child of mad people, of that people who have ruined lives, have torn people apart, have done so many horrible acts-I`m the child of that love, of that love. I don`t feel anything…. There is no happiness, no sadness…. Nothing… I`ve become numb.”'' -Sam continued walking down the street as he started smoking.- “''Hello, is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me, is there anyone home?” Samuel sang, coldly. “''Come on, now, I hear you`re feeling down, I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again. Relax, I`ll need some information first, just the basic facts, can you show me where it hurts?” -Samuel was now singing the song at glee club.- “''There is no pain you are receding, a distant ship`s smoke on the horizon, you are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can`t hear what you are saying. When I was a child, I had a fever, my hands just felt like two ballons now I´ve got that feeling once again I can´t explain you would not understand this is not how I am. I…… have become comfortably numb.”'' -Sam now laid on the street besides a dumpster at night.- “''Ok. Just a little pin prick, there´ll be no more aaaaaaah! But you may feel a little sick. Can you stand up? I do believe it´s working, good that´ll keep you through the show, come on now, it´s time to go.”'' -Samuel started slowly cutting his arm with glass, pain on his face a s blood pured out.- “''There is no pain you are receding, a distant ship´s smoke on the horizon, you are only coming through in waves, your lips move, but I can´t hear what you are saying.”'' -Samuel was again singing at glee club, staring at Kat, and Kat staring at him.- “''When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it, but it was gone, I cannot put my finger on it now. The child is grown, the dream is gone. I…… have become comfortably numb.”'' -Samuel ended the performance with a great applause from glee club, but did not smiled.- -Rose caught up with Samuel on the hallways.- “Hey, Samuel.” “Rose.” “I…just wanted to let you know you did great today, I loved it.” -Samuel said nothing.- “Well, just that.” -Samuel nodded as Rose walked away.- “''What is it with everybody? What do I have that everyone ignores me? Ugh, I´m tired of this shit, I´m getting worse than Shan…. Well, nah. But still, I couldn´t talk to Iris ever since I told her the truth…. I feel she hates me now. Ugh, all of this sucks. Why couldn´t I be born normal? Why do I have to be so fucking weird?”'' '' '' -Amy and Nick got out of a car and walked to the door of a place. Lights and music came from the inside, and people could be heard laughing and screaming.- “You´re taking me to a madhouse?” Nick asked as they got to the door, and Amy smiled as she opened it. -The place was enormous, there were around 200 people inside. The atmosphere was dense, there was huge bar in which people in their 30s and 40s drank, there was a mechanic bull in which a tough, middle-age man was swinging with people cheering all around him. It was full of tables were people drank, talked and smoked, and it seemed as if nothing really mattered inside there.- “Welcome to the raging bull.” Amy said as he and Nick sat down bu the bar and ordered two tequilas. -Nick stared around him amazed.- “This place seems awesome!” -Amy nodded.- “I know right? I knew you would like it!” “How did you got to know it?” “Well, I used to come here with my ex. She loved this place.” “Sorry, she?” -Amy nodded.- “I´m bisexual. Small detail.” “Oh, it´s okay, for me. I don´t discriminate.” -Amy smiled.- “How´s glee club going?” “Good, you can say. Sectionals are close and I´m still thinking of our song list.” “Do you like singing?” “WHAT?” Nick yelled amidst the noise. “I said- DO YOU LIKE SINGING?” “Oh, yeah. I used to be on my school´s glee club, went all the way to nationals ten years ago.” -Amy grinned.- “We should try out on the karaoke.” “Karaoke?” “Yeah!” “I don´t know, Amy…” “Come on! It will be fun!” -Nick stared at the karaoke where a couple was singing disastrously to Jolene.- “Okay, why not?” -The next second we see Amy and Nick at the karaoke as the music starts playing.- “''You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new. Now five years later on you´ve got the world on your feet, success has been easy for you. But don´t forget it´s me who put you were you are now, and I can put you back down too.”'' -Nick sang, as Amy nodded to the music. His voice was smooth and coped on with the song.- “''Don´t? Don´t you want me- You know I can believe I hear that you don´t see me. Don´t, don´t you want me? You know I don´t believe you when you say that you don´t need me. It´s too much late to find, when you think you changed your mind, you´d better change your mind or we will both be sorry. Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh”'' -Amy started singing, her voice sweet and clear.- “''I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, oh, that much is true. But even then I knew I would find a much better place, even with or without you. The five years we had have been such good times, I still love you. But now I think it´s time I live my life on my own. I guess it´s just what I must do.”'' “Don´t. Don´t you want me, you know I can´t believe it believe you when you say that you don´t need me. It´s too much late to find, when you think you changed your mind, you´d better change your mind or we will both be sorry. Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh . Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh Don´t you want me baby? Don´t you want me oh-oh” -They both ended the song without even being heard by the people at the Raging Bull.- “You were amazing!” Nick told Amy. “No, you were!” “We should totally do this again, it was really fun.” “I know!” -Nick and Amy walked on the Raging Bull to the door when they suddenly stopped as they saw……. Miriam.- -Miriam was wearing a short, red dress and was drunk. She had her lipstick badly on her lips and her blonde hair was all messed up.- “It´s my turn! My turn!” She said as she threw a bottle of whisky to the floor and humped the mechanic bull. “Give it to me, bull!” -The mechanic bull started spinning and everyone around Miriam laughed and cheered as Miriam fell to the ground. Nick and Amy rushed towards her.- “Miriam, are you okay?” Nick asked her. -Miriam stood up at them and went red.- “What are you two doing here?! Having fun? Having fun?” Miriam was really drunk and stumbled on the floor. “Miriam… we can take you to your home.” Amy said. “I… don´t think…. That will be…. Necessary.” Miriam said as she threw up on the floor. -Nick and Amy stared at each other.- -The next moment we see Nick and Amy on the car with Miriam on the back seat, mumbling nonsense words and sometimes laughing.- “I think it is this one, am I right Miriam?” Amy asked her. “Yes, yes.” Miriam said as she opened the car´s door and got out. “Home, sweet home.” -Nick and Amy waited to see Miriam entered her house.- “What the fuck was that?” Nick said. “Did that just happen?” -Amy grinned.- “It seems it has. Ugh, sorry, I ruined your night.” “Are you kidding me? This was amazing! Really, it was. Best night ever. I am really glad you took me there.” -Amy smiled, as they were both staring face to face.- “You should definitely do something classic for sectionals…. Something from Queen, maybe?” -Nick nodded.- “Queen…. Wow, thanks. I think we could kill with Bohemian Rhapsody. The judges will love that.” “See? You can win sectionals. You can´t loose faith, I trust you. I really do.” -Nick and Amy were both smiling.- “You are truly amazing.” Nick said, as he approached his face to Amy´s and they slowly kissed. -Samuel was walking through the prisons hallways. He sat down on a chair. There was a glass in front of him, and in front of that another chair with a phone on each side. Samuel waited for one of his parents to arrive. He stared around him, behind him a couple of guards were patrolling, besides him there were more cabins like his and he could see an old lady talking to someone on the other side. That someone was around twenty years old, had his hair all messed up, was extremely pale and had his tongue coming out through his lips every now and then. The old lady was crying, and Samuel waited to talk to his parents, when suddenly he saw his mother sitting down in front of him. The last time he had saw his mother was when his grandmother died. Two years ago. It seemed as if ten years had passed on her. She was fragile, pale, her hair had become white over time, no trace of soul on her fragile eyes, wearing those bright orange clothes. That was not how Samuel pictured his mother. He picked up his phone as she also did. -Neither of them talked for a few seconds.- “Mother.” “Sam.” -Joanne´s voice was fragile, weak.- “I missed you, Sam. I missed you.” “What about dad? Where is he?” -Joanne shook her head.- “Your father can´t be here, we can´t even see each other… they had to choose one of us to talk to you, and your father has been disobeying the rules. I wish you could see him again, I wish you could. I miss you, Sam. I miss you.” -Joanne´s eyes told so, they were surrounded in tears, talking to her son for the last time.- “I wish you hadn´t done the things you did, mom. Why did you do it? Why? I get letters every day from the victims….. why?” “There is no why, Sam. There is no why. I can´t even explain it to you. You deserve better parents than us. You do. Those foster parents will take good care of you, will give you things we could never give you. You will grow up into a good man, Samuel, a good man, you will not be like your parents, you hear me? You will not. You will have kids, you will have a beautiful wife. You will win this world, you won´t fall to darkness. You listen to me? You will show life how good you can be. You will. I believe in you, Samuel, I believe you will do better, my son.” -Joanne was crying, and Samuel had tears all around his eyes.- “Remember that song we used to sing when I was a kid?” Samuel said. -Joanne nodded.- “''Mother, do you think they´ll drop the bomb? Mother do you think they´ll like this song?Mother do you think they´ll try to break my balls? Oooooh ahh mother should I build the wall?”'' ''-''Images of Samuel with his mother at bed at night appeared.- “''Mother should I trust the government? Mother will they put me into the firing mine? Oooooh ahhh, is it just a waste of time?”'' Samuel sang as a kid to her mother. -Joanne now sang quietly to Samuel through the glass.- “''Hush now, baby, baby, don´t you cry. Mamma´s gonna make all your nightmares come true. Mamam´s gonna put all her fears into you. Mamma´s gonna keep you right under her wing. She won´t let you fly, but she might let you sing.”'' -Images of Joanne singing to Samuel when he was a kid appear.- “''Mamma´s gonna keep baby cozy and warm. Oooooooh baby. Ooooooh baby. Of course mamma´s gonna help you buld the wall. Mamma´s gonna keep baby healthy and clean. Ooooooh baby. Oooooooh baby.”'' -Joanne, crying, fragile, dying, mad, sang quietly to Samuel through the glass.- “''You´ll always be baby to me.”'' -Joanne places her hand on the glass, and, slowly, so did Samuel.- “I love you, Samuel.” -Samuel nodded, as Joanne was forced to hang up the phone. Samuel stared as she was taken away, as a tear ran through his cheeks.- -Rose spotter Iris walking on the hallways.- “Iris, can we talk?” “I¨m sorry, Rose, not now.” “I said, Iris, we need to talk! Just, stop ignoring me, please!” -Kat and Lexie, who were by Iris, laughed.- -Iris nodded.- “Okay, come.” -They both started walking down the hallways.- “I´ve been thinking about what the world will say when I come out. All these people, I mean, so many people will hate me. This world is not nice to people like me.” “The world is slowly changing, Rose. Step by step we´re getting equality for you to marry whoever you want and have kids and the same rights as everyone else. This world may suck, but there´s always hope.” -Rose smiled.- “I wish I could say it, I wish I could yell it, sometimes. I can´t bear acting everyday. I hate it. I hate myself!” “Rose, the day will come when you will take that decision, and when that day comes, I´ll be here to support you. I will admire you.” -Rose smiled.- “Thanks Iris, honestly. I don´t want this to define who I am, I want to say it as I say I rather ice cream than yogurt, or in my case, both actually.” “I get you, I really do. I admire you, Rose, for being brave. I know you are, I know you can be.” -Iris smiled.- “What is it?” “I´ve just had this idea…. You´ll love it.” Iris happily departed from Rose. -Iris was talking to Samuel and Shan, alone on a classroom.- “You know, I feel you two and Rose have been quite complicated this past few days.” “What are you saying?” Samuel asked. “How do you even-“ Shan begun “I know it. And I felt we should do something to bring you all up. We should present it as a possibility for a song at sectionals.” “What are you saying?” “I´m saying that I want you all to stand up, I want you all to be brave.” -Glee club was ongoing at the classroom when Iris raised her hand.- “Yes, Iris?” Nick said. -Iris stood up, with Sam and Shan.- “Mister Adams, Sam, Shan and I have been preparing a song for today. We felt it was necessary and it may be a possibility for sectionals.” Iris said. “Um… great! Show us what you got.” “''You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug, you can be the outcast, or be the backlash of somebody´s lack of love.”'' Shan sang, staring at Grady. “''Or you can start speaking up, nothing´s gonna hurt you the way words do, and they settle ´neath your skin, kept on the inside and no sunlight sometimes a shadow wins, but I woner what would happen if you.”'' Samuel sang with dedication. “''Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out, honestly, I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave. . I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave.”'' Iris sang, staring at Rose, who couldn´t stop smiling. “''Everybody´s been there, everybody´s been stared down by the enemy. Fallen for fear and done some disappearing. Bow down to the mighty, don´t run, stop holding your tongue, maybe there´s a way out of the cage you live. Maybe one of these days you can let the light in, show me how big your brave is.”'' Samuel and Shan sang together perfectly. ““''Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out, honestly, I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave. . I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave.”'' Iris sang beautifully, reaching Rose “''I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave.”'' Iris, Samuel and Shan ended the song, to a great strom of applause by the audience. “Alright! That was awesome, you guys!” Nick said. “Thanks, we were just trying to reach out.” Iris said, as she stared at Rose, who was in tears. -Samuel, Shan and Iris took a seat as Nick started talking again.- “Okay guys. I´ve come to the decision of our group number for sectionals, drumroll please….” -The guys started doing drumroll noises with everything around them.- “Bohemian Rhapsody!” -Everybody was silent.- “Em, what?” Kat said, in disbelief. “Queen? That´s so old!” “Old, but incredible.” Kyle said, as Kat ignored him and they both got red. “Guys, Queen is a classic. Trust me, we will win with this song.” “Yeah, we will win if we get a time machine and go to the 70s.” Kat said. “Queen is one of the best bands ever. I think it´s amazing we´re doing bohemian rhapsody, Kat.” Leni said. -Kat rolled her eyes.- “Whatever.” “Okay, everyone agrees with Bohemian Rhapsody?” Nick asked and everyone nodded exept Kat. -The Freakshows were on the auditorium, where it was all dark.- -Suddenly, the lights turned on as they all started singing: “''Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see, I´m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I´m easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, nothing really matters to me, to me.”'' -The lights turned off and suddenly Samuel was illuminated as he sang: “''Mamma, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger and now he´s dead. Mamma, life had just begun, but now I´ve gone and thrown it all away. Mamma ooooh , didn´t mean to make you cry, if I´m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.”'' -The spotlight stop shinning on Samuel and now illuminated Kyle.- “''Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body´s aching all the time. Goodbye everybody, I´ve got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mamma, ooh, I don´t wanna die, I sometimes wish I´d never been born at all.”'' -The spotlight illuminated Brandon, suddenly: “''I see a little silhouette of a a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, can you do the fandango!”'' -The lights suddenly illuminated everybody.- “Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me.” “Galileo!” The boys sang “''Galileo!”'' The girls sang. “''Galileo Figaro-magnificoo”'' “I´m just a poor boy, nobody loves me.” Lucas sang. “''He´s just a poor boy, from a poor family. Spare him his life from a monstrousity. Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.”'' They all sang. “''Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.”'' The boys sang. “''Let him go!”'' The girls sang. “''We will not let him go!”'' “Let him go!” “Bismillah! We will not let you go! No no no no no!” “So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye, so you think you can love me and leave me to die, oh, baby, can´t do this time baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get out outta here.” ''Kat sang. “''Nothing really matters, everyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me. Any way the wind blows…..” -The Freakshows ended their performance with a great applause from Nick.- “That´s it! We´re winning sectionals, guys!” -Brandon got his cellphone and sent a message to Jared.- · 'Brandon: '''They´re doing Bohemian Rhapsody, got tougher. -End- Songs Trivia *Almost all of the songs on this episode are from the 60s-80s. Cast Guest stars *'David Burkta 'as Phil *'Neil Patrick Harris 'as Ed *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Melissa McBride 'as Joanne *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED it It was good Meh It SUCKED Which is your favorite song? Comfortably Numb Don´t You Want Me Mother Brave Bohemian Rhapsody What do you think of Samuel´s plotline? It was emotional... It was good, entertaining It was a good touch It was so boring, and sucked Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes